A device for cutting pieces from cylindrical articles can have a handle having a gap-like cavity in which a knife blade, carried in a blade holder, is pivotable.
This cutting device can be represented by the well known cigar cutter. The blade in this cutter is usually a razor blade.
For cutting off the ends of a cigar the known device may operate correctly because the material being cut is loose and soft.
For harder items, however, such as plastic pipe or rods, the cutter is unsuitable because of the lack of stability of the razor blade weakened by its central holes.
However, sawing through harder items leads to rough end surfaces and thus to sealing difficulties, while pinching off usually results in a disadvantageous deformation of the shape.